Road To Perfection- Chase King
by TOPIC75
Summary: Chase King is an OC I made who gets the chance of a lifetime a tryout at WWE. Follow his ups and downs from losing and gaining friends. As well as claiming gold in many different fashions. Will he be able to survive the wrath of the Mcmahons or will he crumple and be forced to return to his home in Pittsburgh, PA. Now accepting OC for this story.
1. The Opportunity

Year: 2004

"And AJ Styles is taken down by a perfectly executed dropkick, as Chase King seems to be in control of the matchup. But CM Punk comes flying off the top rope with a clothesline. Remember this match is for the Pure Wrestling Championship. This will also be AJ Styles and Chase King's last match here in Ring of Honor as they will both be in different organizations by tomorrow. Back to the action however as AJ Styles and CM Punk throwing punch after punch at each other, while Chase King watches and recovers near the turnbuckle. But his recovery is cut short by Cm Punk's surprise entrance, after being Irish whipped by AJ Styles. These men are definitely giving it their all here for the Pure Wrestling Championship. Now what's this, AJ Styles going up top probably looking for the frog splash, but no Chase King is able to rebound and kick him off the turnbuckle. Chase King seems a little cocky, showboating to the crowd, and Punk from behind Pepsi Plunge. The cover 1.2.3. The match is over CM Punk keeps the Pure Wrestling Championship where it belongs in Ring of Honor. An amazing showing by all three men, as streamers come in from the crowd celebrating the awesome match and the two men who just wrestled there last match." The announcer announced from ring side. As CM Punk helped up Chase and shook his hands. AJ then came over, and shook both Punk and King's hand. Then they all raised each others arms in the air, as the announcer hyped the next match between Samoa Joe and Jay Briscoe for the ROH Championship.

...

Scene Change: Backstage

As AJ, King, and Punk walked into the backstage area they were greeted warmly with a round of applause. AJ also received hugs from, Rebecca Bayless, and Alexis Laree (Mickie James). While Chase King only stopped to shake hands with Bryan Danielson and Colt Cabana. He then made his way to parking lot with AJ Styles not far behind, as they had both gotten the okay to leave right after their match due to their contracts actually ending the day before. However they had both signed one day contracts to make the event. The reason they were leaving they were leaving so early is they both had tryout matches for the WWE, while TNA continued to light up their phones trying to resign them. However they figured WWE would be the better opportunity. AJ and Chase King had become good friends over the one year they shared at ROH, because of being roommates on travels. They also seemed to click because of their similar personality traits. They often hung out with Punk, Colt Cabana, and Christopher Daniels however it usually ended in the five getting in trouble with the company for coming to work extremely tired since none of them really drank.

"You better drive as this thing can go." Chase King said as he got into the passenger seat of AJ's car.

"Oh yeah, so I can get pulled over and add more time to our trip." AJ stated as he put the car in gear and left the parking lot of the Rex Plex to get to the airport.

...

Scene Change: Airport

"Really Allen?" Chase said annoyed.

"Look I messed up ok." AJ (Allen)sympathetically responded.

"Listen I understand about self protection, but come on now you brought a gun in your carry on. We will be lucky to get out of here without of some sort of jail or at least community service time." Chase shot back, as a guard walked into the holding cell and motioned for them to come out. He then led them to an almost interrogation like room and had them sit down on one side of the table, while he sat on the other.

"Alright Blondie," The guard started his interrogation with Chase. "State your name, date of birth, and occupation."

"My name is Chase King, I was born February 27, 1981, and I am currently an unsigned Pro-Wrestler." Chase answered.

"Okay, that checks out, can you name any previous occupations, the high school you went too, and any previous offences." The guard continued to question.

"I worked at Carl's Burger as a cashier, and at TNA/ROH as a wrestler and part time commentator. I went to Woodland Valley High School, and have had two previous tickets for speeding and having a burned out headlight." Chase finished nervously squirming in his chair. The guard typed something on his computer, and looked back at Chase.

"Everything checks out you are cleared to go on your flight." The guard said getting out of his chair and going towards the door.

"What about Allen?" Chase questioned as he and the guard both looked at AJ who had his hands over his face.

"He should be fine, I don't see nothing wrong with him but I don't see him going anywhere soon." The guard answered honestly, as he guided Chase back to the airport terminal just in time to catch his flight. On the plane Chase felt extremely guilty, this was supposed to be AJ and his moment not just his. He was squirming on the plane just like he had during his small questioning, and was not even noticed.

...

Scene Change: WWE Headquarters

Chase made his way through the doors of WWE Headquarters about a hour and a half later, and was met by one of the employees.

"Hello you must be Chase King, I'm Nicholas Knight a producer here for WWE, and I was told to show you to Mr. Mcmahon's office right away." Nicholas instructed as he led Chase.

"You certainly got the name for a wrestler." Chase told Nicholas.

"I used to be, before I blew my knee out." Nicholas said, which caused the rest of the trip to Mr. Mcmahon's office to be silent. "Here it is." Nicholas said as he opened a pair of wide double doors that led into what seemed like a totally normal office.

"Ahh, Chase King you made it, apparently the same can not be said for Allen Jones I can see." Mr. Mcmahon greeted Chase. "Do not worry about explaining anything either, I know about your airplane incident and I feel it's nothing to worry about at this point." Mr. Mcmahon stated. "Now sit down, those seats are there for a reason." Mr. Mcmahon said, and Chase sat down. "So we definitely like your style that is why we were willing to fly you out so quickly. We also see a bright future ahead of you, with you being only twenty-three. Now all we need to see before we sign you is a tryout match on "Heat" next week to see what you really got, and where we can place you storyline wise."

"Alright thanks, Mr. Mcmahon I won't let you down." Chase said as he started to get up from his chair, but then remembered something. "One more thing, Nicholas Knight the man who brought me up here he said he used to be a wrestler." Chase started.

"Yeah he was, a damn good one too." Mr. Mcmahon admitted.

"Well, I was thinking he could like manage me or something if he wants to. I mean it would be King and Knight." Chase suggested.

"I like the way you think, and Nicholas would definitely have the Mic skills to be a manager, so let me get on that right now while you take these tickets and get on the plane to San Francisco that way you will be the first one there.

"Thanks Mr. Mcmahon." Chase said as he left Mr. Mcmahon's office.

...

Scene/Time Change: San Francisco 1 week later

It had been one week and Chase King was ready for Sunday Night Heat. He had already found out what happened to AJ as he had talked to him several times. AJ was sent back and answered the call from TNA and was currently fighting with them. Chase however was here just waiting for the opportunity to get in a ring on a show that was barely showcased in the first place. This meant Chase had to make his mark quickly or he would not make it at all.

**Will Chase impress the WWE talent scouts enough to get a contract, or will he wind up back in TNA with AJ? What if he goes back to ROH with CM Punk? Find out next time on Road to Perfection.**


	2. Practice & Chase King VS Lance Storm

The AT&T Center was definitely bigger than I imagined. When I got here I was lucky just to get past the people already lining up at the entrance, and this was just for Heat. I got a call from Mr. Mcmahon this morning saying, "Just make a match, and your opponent will go off your fighting style." I didn't say much, but I thought this was a huge mistake not even telling me who I was going up against. As I continued to walk through the enormous backstage area, I crossed paths with Nicholas.

"Hey Nicholas." I said as he looked up and walked over to me.

"Hi Chase, did you hear Mr. Mcmahon paired us in a storyline together?" Nicholas asked.

"Yeah, I did hear, do we go out together tonight?" I questioned.

"Yes, and we both have to cut a promo after your win tonight as well." Nicholas stated.

"Anything for us to follow?" I continued.

"No, just about how you are the future of WWE." Nicholas responded.

"Do you happen to know who I am facing tonight?" I asked.

"Yes, actually I just heard that you will be facing Lance Storm tonight. You're extremely lucky to be facing him, I heard he will be retiring soon. You should go find him, I need to go help the new producer around." Nicholas said as he walked off. I then started his search for Lance Storm; however, I ended up finding "The Game" Triple H.

"Hey, you are that new Indy wrestler, Chase is it." Triple H stated.

"Yeah, I am Chase King." I responded.

"Well you should know I'm not usually a fan of Indy wrestlers, however you're one of the few that actually impressed me. So know, you come find me if you need anything." Triple H said.

"Actually, do you happen to know where Lance Storm is?" I asked.

"Yes, he is waiting down near the stage for you." Triple H stated, as he walked off towards a locker room. I figured I had to hurry if Lance was waiting for me, so I started to hustle down the hall. Even with my hustle, it still took me several minutes to find the stage where I saw Lance Storm talking with Tommy Dreamer. When I got closer, he noticed me and said goodbye to Tommy Dreamer.

"Hello, you must be Chase." Lance said as he extended his hand, which I shook gladly. "You ready to put in some work, they just finished setting up the ring so let's get out there." Lance instructed as he led Chase to the curtain that opened onto the stage. "Now I want you to start out by trying out your entrance, because this can determine your fan reaction whether they love you or they hate you. So I will wait in the ring, and when your music hits I will start announcing you and you do what you want." Lance said as he walked through the curtain. Suddenly I heard the Heat theme song, and walked through the curtain. My mind quickly raced on what I should do. I raced onto the stage and stopped right on the edge of the ramp pointed to each side of the stands, and reached down and pounded my hands on the ramp. I then continued walking down the ramp, then when I reached ringside I ran toward the stairs and jumped up onto the top of them. I then climbed on top of the turnbuckle, and did a front flip off of it. I finished off my entrance by running towards the opposite ring ropes, bounced off of them, and stopped right in the middle of the ring. I faced Lance Storm as the music died out. Lance Storm smiled and clapped when the music ended. "Well that was definitely impressive. The crowd will really get behind you if you keep that entrance. Now I know what your moveset is, because I happen to watch film. However I think you should come up with a new finisher, because a moonsault is fairly basic. I do think you should keep your finisher on the top rope, so impress me." Lance instructed as he laid down several feet from the turnbuckle. I climbed up onto the top turnbuckle, and pointed up into the sky like my wrestling idol "Macho Man" Randy Savage. I then quickly made up my mind. I jumped did a corkscrew in mid air, and landed right on Lance Storm which caused him to groan in pain as he got up. "Now that was something, but you realize this was just practice right. No need to injure the competition already. I think you are all ready then for our match tonight. Why don't you go backstage and go get some friends. I'll see you later tonight." Lance complimented as he shook my hand and we stepped out of the ring, went backstage and our separate ways. I figured no need to exhaust myself any more than I needed to, so I just found a supply crate to sit on and I waited there. About a half hour later I started to hear a lot of commotion from outside the stage, I figured they were letting the people in seeing as there was only about an hour until the matches started. It was at this time an employee tapped my shoulder, and told me to follow him. We continued walking until we reached a door labeled wardrobe, and when we went in I was greeted by many gimmick outfits. He then reached until he grabbed a pair of yellow pants and boots, which he handed to me.

"This is my outfit?" I asked and he nodded. "Okay." I sighed as he told me to head into the locker room, and change. When I entered the locker room, I noticed that it was only occupied by two other people. These being The Hurricane and Rosey, who just kept talking as I found a locker labeled King. I quickly changed and went back out of the locker room, and sat back on my crate. I figured I could rest a little, however that was not to be as Lance Storm appeared in front of me almost immediately.

"Hi Chase, I came here to tell you we will be on third tonight. Why don't you come wait with me by the stage, its something I enjoy doing you also get to watch the TV." Lance invited.

"Sure, why not." I said as I hopped off my crate, and followed Lance to where we met up earlier. There I also met up with Nicholas. "Hey Nicholas" I said as he approached us. I noticed he was wearing a silver suit, which I thought was supposed to remind people a little of chainmail.

"Hi Chase, Lance, you two ready for tonight?" Nicholas asked with a wide smile on his face.

"Of course." Lance and I both said in unison.

"That settles that then, now come on the first match is about to start." Nicholas said as he, Lance, and I walked a little longer and found a TV on a wall that was showing the announcers for tonight, Todd Grishiam, and Ivory hyping the first match. They finished talking when Maven's music hit and he entered, as he prepared to fight Mark Henry. The match did not take very long, for Maven was caught by Mark early and it was over.

"Well that was quick." I stated as Lance, and Nicholas nodded. The next match was between Stacy Keibler and Torrie Wilson. For the life of me I could not get over how long Keibler's legs are. During this match we left the TV and waited by the curtains for the match to end. Five agonizing minutes later Torrie walked through the curtains followed by Stacy, who looked at me for a little bit before moving on. Lance Storm's music hit and he walked through the curtain, as Nicholas slapped my chest and smiled. About a minute later, the Heat theme song started to blare, and Nicholas and I made our way through the curtain. I made my entrance exactly like I had practiced and already had some of the crowd behind me.

"Well it looks like this newcomer has already gained some fans." Todd Grishiam stated from the announce table.

"Yeah well take it from experience Todd, they can turn on you just as quickly." Ivory shot back, as Lance and I engaged in a collar and elbow tie up. Lance Storm broke the hold, and irish whipped me into a turnbuckle. I stayed there as Lance ran at me and delivered a painful clothesline. I fell onto the mat as he started to stomp on my chest. I rolled out of the ring, as Lance showboated much to the displeasure of the crowd. However when he turned to the other side and started to showboat again, I slid back into the ring, and took him down with an elbow to the back of the head. He started to get up almost immediately, so I bounced off the ropes and took him down with enzuigiri. Lance then got up on his knees, and I took this opportunity to give him a super kick straight in the face. I then picked him up and irish whipped him into the corner, where I proceeded to nail backhanded chops to the tune of "WHOO"! After this was finished Lance fell down into a seated position, so I lined up my boot with his face to hit a perfectly executed facewash. As he lay down feet facing the turnbuckle I got an idea, so I grabbed him by his legs and proceeded to catapult him into the turnbuckle. It did not end there, however as I kept my knees bent so that he came back and with a sick thud landed back first on them. I saw by the way he was clutching his back, this was no storyline injury. I figured I had to end this quickly, so I climbed to the top rope pointed in the air and score with my "Corkscrew Shooting Star Press." The crowd was going nuts as I pinned him for the victory, as emts rushed to Lance. Nicholas got in the ring with a microphone and gave me a huge hug. He then let go and started to address the fans.

"That my friends, is only a small sample size of what Chase King is capable of. This man has been through many battles in his short in ring career, and let me tell you each of them is better than the previous." Nicholas said clearly nervous as he handed the microphone over to me.

"Thats right ladies and gentleman, "The People's King" is here to stay. During my tenure here I would like to make it known that I intended to put on the greatest matches of my life. By putting my body on the line, and kicking some ass." I said as I dropped the microphone in the center of the ring, and left the ring. Backstage we were greeted by several others with cheers. One really caught my eye in particular though, Stacy Keibler, as she seemed to keep her eyes on me the whole time as well. Nicholas and I made our way through the crowd, and back into the locker room.

"Chase that was amazing!" Nicholas exclaimed. "I really hope you and me get that job, because I have not felt a rush like that in a long time.

"I know that was an amazing feeling." Was all I responded with as I could not get Stacy out of my mind. Which was weird as I had only had one girlfriend in my life before. I had always prefered to be alone, except if it was some good friends like AJ Styles, or CM Punk. After those thoughts subsided for a little bit, I got dressed and headed back out to find Triple H seemingly looking for me.

"Hey Chase, I'm going to need you to sign this contract right away." Triple H said.

"Really, it was that fast of a decision?" I asked.

"Yes, no time to talk just sign this and go get some sleep. You need to be here early tomorrow you have a match on RAW." Triple H said as he handed me the papers.

"Do you know who its against?" I questioned as I signed the papers.

"You will know tomorrow." Triple H stated as he scurried back down the hall.

**Chase King has made the WWE active roster. Who will his opponent be? Were you a fan of the third person view or the first person view? Answers and more on the next episode of Road To Perfection.**


	3. Bringing Honor Back

I got back to my hotel to energized to go to sleep. I knew it was around midnight where I was at, so it would be 3:00 AM where AJ was but I figured he would be up, since he usually never slept at all. The phone rang several times before I got an answer.

"Hey Chase, how did it go?" AJ asked still clearly wide awake.

"Well I got the contract, and I may have already put a guy out of commission." I answered.

"Sucks for that guy doesn't it. He must be in sort of the same boat as me right now." AJ responded.

"Why, what happened." I asked.

"TNA wants to extend my contract." AJ announced.

"But you have only been with them a day, what made them do it? Wait and you're mad about this?" I questioned.

"After a day back here, it's clear that the company is more strict. They even cut ties with Ring Of Honor so I can no longer compete there. Changing the topic, only three months left of community service."AJ said.

"Really?

"Good job, way to hang in there. One day down thirteen to go." I joked.

"Yeah don't remind me." AJ groaned. "Well I am actually going to go to sleep tonight, because I happen to have a date tomorrow."

"Really? Who is the lucky lady?" I questioned.

"Well it's actually Mickie James." AJ answered.

"Wow, good for you two." I honestly said. "I will let you go then you got a handful tomorrow." AJ laughed.

"Yeah, most definitely, see you later." AJ said as he hung up. My mind suddenly raced back to Stacy Keibler, and why was she staring at me? Was it because I was new, my hair was sticking up or because she was attracted to me? I never have been good at relationships. I really just need to give these thoughts a rest. I climbed into my bed and tried desperately to fall asleep.

...

Chase King woke up the next morning feeling more tired than he was before he went to sleep. He struggled to get out of bed. The only thing that got him out of bed was eventually he couldn't stand the smell of his own breath anymore. He slowly got up and looked at his clock. It read 8:53 AM, he wouldn't be needed at the stadium for another four hours. He brushed his teeth, took a shower, so he could get the free breakfast the hotel had. Chase was not booked at the same hotel as most of the other superstars so he hoped he wouldn't be noticed so he could eat his breakfast in peace. It started out that way, until one of the only other WWE talent at that hotel joined him. This being Chase King's last choice of people to sit with, Stacy Keibler.

"Hi, you must be Chase, I'm Stacy in case you didn't know." Stacy said as she sat down in the chair next to his, and extended her hand which Chase shook normally.

"I know exactly who you are, Stacy. So, how come you are at this hotel instead of with the others?" Chase asked.

"I haven't really felt comfortable with other superstars since Andrew (Test) broke up with me and started spreading a whole ton of rumors. Most just dismissed them, but I still haven't gotten the gut to go back over there." Stacy revealed.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." Chase sympathetically stated, however he didn't want to get nosy so he refused to ask anymore questions.

"What about you, any trouble lately?" Stacy inquired.

"If you are talking romantically then no, I haven't been in a relationship since my junior year of high school. If you are talking in general however, me and my friend AJ got two hours of interrogations, and holding cells on my way here." Chase responded.

"Really, what did you guys do?" Stacy asked.

"I didn't do anything, AJ just accidentally took a gun on his carry on." Chase joked.

"That must have sucked." Stacy said.

"Yeah, but it's pretty funny now. He pretty much had to get our whole wrestling organization to convince the cops that he was not a terrorist." Chase laughed, and Stacy giggled a little.

"What do you say we get out of here and go for a walk, because we are going to have everyone staring at us if we keep talking after we are clearly done eating." Stacy suggested.

"Sure, why not." Chase said as he and Stacy got up from their seats and headed for the doors. They started walking, while surprisingly not being noticed.

"Beautiful day isn't it." Stacy stated.

"It definitely is." Chase responded, when suddenly both of their phones went off. It was Mr. Mcmahon saying all superstars and divas needed to report to the AT&T Center immediately for a meeting. "Well that was fun while it lasted." Chase said sarcastically.

"You'll get used to it. Vince always has a meeting on the nicest days. We will continue this later." Stacy said as started to run to the AT&T Center a few blocks away. It amazed Chase how she could run so well in high heels. He then remembered he had to be somewhere so he took off in the same direction.

Man, I am out of shape, I'm already winded. I thought to myself as I entered the doors of the AT&T Center. I just followed the crowd who had already arrived and found myself in a large conference room along with at least fifteen other people, and I figured many more still to come. I casually took a seat, and as soon as I sat down another one of my idols, Chris Benoit, sat next to me.

"Hey there kid." Chris said. "I just want you to know I saw your match last night and was extremely impressed."

"Thanks Chris. That sure does mean a lot coming from you." I said.

"No problem." Chris responded as he got back up and went to where most of the others were conversating. It was about that time I saw Nicholas come running in with a clipboard. He noticed me and came and sat in the spot Chris had just vacated. "What do you have there?" I asked.

"This is the chart Mr. Mcmahon sent me. I have to run his presentation today." Nicholas answered.

"What is about?" I questioned.

"Its about a Spring cleaning session." Nicholas said, and I looked at him confused. "Everyone here is to be informed about the new storyline. The people who aren't here are to meet with Vince and receive their pink slips. Also the divas meet in a different location, don't ask me who decided on that" Nicholas clarified.

"At least he does it face to face. So any spoilers you can give me before you go up there?" I asked.

"Hope you like being beat up a lot. But I think you will really like the reason." Nicholas vaguely stated. We sat in silence for the next three minutes before Nicholas walked up to the front of the table. Everyone took this as their cue to sit down. When everyone had sat down Nicholas began calling out superstars names. "A-Train, Batista, Big Show, Billy Gunn, Billy Kidman, Booker T, Bubba Ray Dudley, Chase King, Chavo Guerrero, Chris Benoit, Chris Jericho, Christian, Danny and Doug Basham, D-Von Dudley, Edge, Eddie Guerrero, Funaki, Hardcore Holly, Heidenreich Hurricane, Jamie Noble, John Layfield, John Cena, Kane, Kurt Angle, Lance Storm, Matt Hardy, Mark Henry, Mark Jindrak, Matt Morgan, Maven, Nunzio, Orlando Jordan, Paul London, Rene Dupree, Rey Mysterio, Ric Flair, Rob Van Dam, Rob Conway, Rosey, Scott Steiner, Shannon Moore, Shawn Michaels, Shelton Benjamin, Spike Dudley, Triple H, Ultimo Dragon, Undertaker, Val Venis. Congratulations, you guys will be moving on into the next storyline. Now about the storyline, for those of you who were around two years ago we had an invasion storyline. Well, this time we will be invading a company named Ring of Honor which Vince just purchased. Our resident new guy Chase will be the first one there seeing as he just left the company. He will soon be followed by the likes of Evolution, JBL, Kurt Angle, and Scott Steiner. The rest will be in the script that will be handed out after Raw tonight." Nicholas announced at commotion erupted, it was unclear whether it was of approval or despair. All Chase knew is he should get out of there, while he could. So he quietly approached the exit before being met by Triple H.

"Chase." Triple H said to get his attention. "I was told to inform you that you need to fly to Pittsburgh right now. Your Raw and Smackdown matches are scratched so you can appear on Ring of Honor and no one will suspect a thing." Triple H said and handed him a plane ticket.

"Okay."Chase said as he walked through the exit and back to the hotel.

Oh, I really hope Stacy made it. Only two days here and I already have two good friends. While in Ring of Honor I only had AJ for quite a bit. To think I am already going back there, speaking of which I have no script. Must just have to roll with it again.

"Flight 23 is now boarding." The attendant announced as I grabbed my carry on and boarded the plane back to Pittsburgh.

**Chase is heading back to Ring Of Honor already. Also did you see the connections between the people who will be following Chase. One more thing I will now be excepting OCs for this story. All you have to do is pm me your characters name, build and appearance, personality, and a little backstory. Also where you want him to be placed such as Raw, Smackdown, or ROH. Your OC can also appear in later years, it does not have to be 2004. Well that is enough from me, join Chase next time on Ring Of Honor.**


	4. King of Evolution?

I arrived at the airport in Pittsburgh and was greeting by pen and paper from an enormous amount of fans.

"WELCOME BACK!" They chanted. My smile must have been the only thing on my face, it was so wide. I gladly accepted every paper and signed them. It had been too long since I had been home. I grew up in the Pittsburgh area, and it has always been a warm and welcoming city. I couldn't think of a better place for me to return in. I made it to my hotel room and checked my phone. I had several text messages from AJ and CM Punk, I decided to check them later as I went online to check pro wrestling news, rumors, and headlines. All of the top stories were me returning to Pittsburgh for ROH tomorrow. Apparently Vince and ROH had kept their agreement very secretive. I figured now was a good time to sleep, considering I would probably be worked to death tomorrow. AJ and CM Punk could wait to get a response from me until then.

…

I slept way longer than I was supposed too. I mean I didn't get to sleep until 7:00 AM, because of a two hour flight delay and then about an hour of signing autographs. But still sleeping in till 4:00 PM, that's ridiculous. Luckily I still had an hour to get to the gymnasium. I quickly got a shower and drove off to the gymnasium. When I arrived I felt really claustrophobic. After coming from the AT&T Center, to a high school gymnasium would do that I guess. It seemed as if I was the last one there, even though we had an hour before show time. I walked in and greeted by CM Punk.

"Hey Phil." I said as he walked up to me. (Phil=CM Punk)

"Didn't think I would see you for a while Chase, but look at this only a week later." Phil responded.

"Yeah I know. Hey do you know what I'm doing tonight?" I asked.

"Actually I have a script for you." Phil said as he handed me the script. "I figured you reading would do a lot better than someone telling you about it. Now I gotta get going, I need to put my gear on." Phil said and started walking down the hall. I figured I had it easy, since ROH had given me my ring gear to keep. So I just changed into it when I woke up. This attire was nothing special, and definitely suited me better than the flashy yellow WWE had me in. The attire was just a pair of black boots, and pants. I sat down and started to read over the script until I found my spot. I would be going out to do a promo, about me missing ROH so much and wanting to come back. Then I would be interrupted by Samoa Joe who would call me a liar and challenge me to a match at the end of the night for the ROH World Championship. During that match someone would interfere, causing me to choose between WWE and ROH. It seemed as if I had a free choice, considering the script branched off into two separate scenarios. Apparently I got really into the script, because by the time I looked up it the competitors for the first match were already making their entrances. I was able to catch a glimpse of one of the competitors that had sandy blonde hair. 'Must be new.' I thought to myself. The match was none of my concern, so I waited the allotted time five minutes and saw them make their way back through the curtain. Not long after I heard my theme song, "Everyday" by Bon Jovi start to play. I walked through the curtain after about fifteen seconds, and was greeted by a roar of approval. I slowly walked to the ring soaking the applause all in. The announcer handed me a microphone, and I began to speak.

"Hello Pittsburgh, guess who is home." I began.

"People's King!" The crowd shouted.

"Yes, that's me. Now I know leaving WWE was such a good idea. You people are the best wrestling fans a person could ask for." I was about to keep going, until I heard Samoa Joe's music hit. He walked out on stage with a microphone in hand, and was greeted by boos.

"Boo me all you want. Cheer for this phony all you want, but the truth is your "King" Chase couldn't cut it." Samoa said, and was met with even more boos. "You couldn't even win this title and yet you get called up to the big time." Samoa Joe said with distaste.

"Well, I'm here now. Why don't we make a friendly wager? You put that title on the line against me tonight." I proposed.

"I like the sound of that, it will be nice to destroy you in front of your home crowd." Samoa responded as his music played and he walked back through the curtain. I followed soon after.

The other matches had come and gone fast, due to the time allotted with Chase Vs. Samoa getting about twenty five minutes in a hour and a half show. Both superstars walked out and took their positions after a handshake. Samoa charged straight at Chase and knocked him to the ground with a devastating shoulder block. He followed it up with a body splash, and a pin that resulted in a one count. Minutes went by and Chase was unable to produce any sort of offense. He caught a break however when Samoa ran at him in the corner and Chase moved which caused Samoa to become dazed. Chase took this opportunity to take him down with a running bulldog. While Samoa was down, Chase stomped continuously on his chest. Chase then took a break, which proved to be a mistake as Samoa went back on the offensive. Samoa was in control as he irish whipped Chase into the corner. Unfortunately for Samoa, Chase jumped onto the second rope followed by the top one, and proceeded to do a backflip and catch Samoa. Chase used his fast paced offense to his advantage for several more minutes before he was stopped by a Samoa clothesline. Samoa then went up to the top rope, which he did rarely. It proved not worth the risk as Chase kicked him stunning him. Chase then climbed up with him, and jumped and did a super hurricanrana off the top rope. They laid dazed, when a familiar tune started to play.

"Oh my god, that's Evolution from WWE." The announcer said from ringside.

I saw Evolution come into the ring and slowly pick me up. Triple H then waved a sledgehammer in front of my face.

"You know what to do." Triple H said, as the other member of Evolution and the crowd watched on. I looked at Samoa Joe, and went to help him. I showed him Evolution, and me and him approached them ready to fight.

"Ring of Honor is my home, no one invades it. Now if you want to come at us." I said as I took a step back.

"You made the wrong choice." Triple H said loud enough for the crowd to hear, and they started to cheer. They were quickly silenced however as I brought the sledgehammer up and nailed Samoa Joe in the back of the head. The laughter of Evolution was barely audible, through the outrage of the crowd. Ric Flair enveloped me in a hug, and Randy patted me on the back. We then focused our attention on Samoa as Batista picked him up and nailed him with a Batista bomb. I then went to the top rope, and did my new finisher the corkscrew shooting star press. Triple H then picked him up one last time and delivered a pedigree. We then raised each other's hands as the show closed, with boos that were so loud they could break a person's eardrum.

**Chase has now joined Evolution. How many of you saw that coming? Well if you saw the pattern at the end of last chapter you should of. In case you didn't they were all heels. How will this affect his friendships with CM Punk, Nicholas Knight, and Stacy Keibler? Find out next time on Road To Perfection.**


	5. Go to chapter 6

Hello everyone I am Topic75 coming at you with an important announcement. In case you did not know I have been battling the flu and a pneumonia for around two weeks. I started to feel better yesterday and got started on writing again, only to have a lot of my symptoms come back today. Thanks for understanding this short message, and wish me luck.


	6. New Superstar Initiative

"What the hell did you just do Chase?" CM Punk asked rhetorically when I came through the curtain.

"Easy, he did what was best for business." Triple H said as he came through the curtain, followed by Flair, Orton, and Batista. "Now you better move out of the way, before Batista here shows you to the hospital." CM Punk stared at me for a couple more seconds before leaving.

"You made the right choice Chase, you deserve to be with the big boys." Ric Flair assured.

The night at the hotel I thought for sure would be a long one. Boy was I mistaken, no this night would be an eternity. I was escorted by four police guards to just get inside the hotel, the fans of Pittsburgh seemed to be in a riot because of me. After about fifteen minutes I got into my hotel room, but I could still hear the angry fans from outside. Not long after I got a call from Stacy.

"Hello." I answered.

"Why did you do it Chase?" Stacy asked almost crying. "I finally had thought I met someone who wasn't in it for the money, but clearly I was wrong."

"Stacy it is nothing like that." I said.

"Really, then tell me what it is." Stacy commanded, but I could not come up with an answer. "I knew it, goodbye Chase." Stacy said as she hung up. I threw my phone against the wall and it shattered all over the place. I can't believe I did that to one of the nicest girls out there. What was I thinking? Oh well Stacy will be jealous when I reach the top and can get anyone I want. Who am I kidding, I need Stacy. I guess I will prove to her I'm not just a selfish man.

*Friday Night Smackdown*

"Hello and welcome everyone to Friday Night Smackdown!" Michael Cole excitedly shouted from the announce table. "Michael Cole and Tazz here at ringside as we await the arrival of Mr. Mcmahon tonight."

"Oh yeah, when the Boss says he has a big announcement it will be earth shattering." Tazz said just before Evolution's music hit. Triple H walked onto the stage followed by Ric Flair, Randy Orton, Chase King, and Batista.

"Now what are these men doing here, they are from RAW? Is it not bad enough that, that man turned against his hometown crowd and organization. Now they have to bring the whole gang to Smackdown." Cole said.

"I think it's excellent Cole, it's not often we get to see so much greatness in one group." Tazz sucked up, as Triple H was handed a microphone.

"Now I'm going to keep this short and simple, since it is clear Smackdown fans are ignorant because they are here watching this show instead of Raw. Now I hear that Vince has some big announcement, well nothing can top the shocker of the year. Chase King chose what was best for his future, in the hands of you he would get injured and would never be able to compete again." Triple H announced and handed the microphone to me, and the crowd started to boo.

"Boo all you want, I'm still your king. Just don't bother even trying to talk to me, because now, you people are nothing but servants who pay to watch us." I was about to continue on however I was interrupted by a familiar phrase.

"NO CHANCE!" Mr. Mcmahon's music started to play much to the delight of the crowd. He walked onto the stage with a microphone in hand, and began to speak.

"Now I was going to make my announcement later, but it seems these people will do anything to get you five to shut up at this point. So my announcement is, I have started a new superstar initiative. Three of these new superstars will make their debut tonight. In fact why don't you guys just stay down there, because Chase has a match next." Mr. Mcmahon announced as Chase's opponent came onto the stage followed by a red haired girl with "I Want It All" playing in the background.

"Let me introduce to you your opponent, accompanied by his manager one of the participants of the upcoming RAW Diva Search, Maria, weighing in at two hundred and fifteen pounds,

Blake Royal." Vince introduced, as Blake Royal and Maria made their way to the ring.

He got in the ring, and I finally recognized him as the guy from ROH the other night.

"Hey you, what makes you royalty?" I teased trying to rile him up. "Would have thought your dad would have beaten out of you, when he saw how bad you wrestled.." When I finished that statement he charged at me, it seemed I had struck a nerve. I used his momentum to my advantage, due to being right next to the corner. I simply moved a little bit and kicked his leg out from under him, causing him to fall into the second turnbuckle. I took this opportunity while he was stunned, to roll out of the ring and discuss a new plan with Evolution.

The meeting was short lived due to Blake grabbing me by the tights and throwing back through the ropes.

This newcomer, Blake seems not to be taking kindly to Chase's team meeting." Michael announced, as Blake delivered a flying elbow drop from the top rope. "The early pin, one, a kick out. Blake will have to do a lot more damage if he expects to keep down Chase King."

"Chase isn't much of a veteran of the company either, but clearly he did something right to catch the eye of, The Game, and The Nature Boy." Tazz added.

I shoved Blake off of me, I was not going to be shown up by someone after I just aligned with Evolution. I could see that would be no easy task as he continued to stomp on me furiously. I wonder if what I said earlier really hit home with him. He stopped stomping, only due to the referee pulling him away to give me some room. This was enough time for Ric Flair to toss me a set of golden brass knuckles. I put them on and slowly began to get up with the help of the turnbuckle. Randy Orton got up on the apron to distract the referee, as Blake twisted me around. I connected with the knuckles, and threw them behind Blake's lifeless body back to Ric.

"One. Two. Three." The referee counted. Evolution rushed ring and with me circled Blake's body. The crowd booed as they feared the worst for the rookie. Before we could get started Batista was slapped in the back by Maria. Triple H, and Ric Flair seemed to sit back and watch as Batista, Orton, and I turned our attention to her. Batista grabbed her hair and she responded with a scream. Next thing I know I am flying over the top rope with Orton, who was soon followed by Batista. Somehow Blake had regained his strength to protect Maria. Triple H and Ric Flair retreated, and met up with us.

"He is not worth our time tonight, let's just get the the back." Triple H said while holding Batista back. We made our way up the ramp as the crowd cheered for Blake and Maria.

"Okay guys just put this day behind us, let's all go to the bar and drown it out." Ric suggested. Everyone agreed except me.

"I think I'll just stay here, I need to talk to a few people." I said.

"Suit yourself." Triple H said, as they headed for the exit. I guess that's one of the perks of being Vince's son in law, you can leave the show whenever you want. I definitely did need to talk to two people in particular though. I figured whoever I found first would be good enough. It took me a while, but I finally found Nicholas leaving the production truck. I went up to him and he smiled.

"Hey there, Nicholas." I greeted.

"Hi, Chase. I just wanted to say you may have saved me from extreme embarrassment." Nicholas said, and I looked at him confused. "Please Chase, last time on Heat you could see me stumbling over words, and practically shaking. I don't think I would have been any better this time around. Besides I like it in the truck a lot better." Nicholas clarified.

"Well I'm glad it all worked out then, so are we still friends?" I asked.

"Absolutely. Now I gotta get out of here, and make sure the pyrotechnics are ready for Rey Mysterio." Nicholas said and left me by myself. I then took out my phone, and texted Stacy.

'Meet me by the production truck, we need to talk.' The text read as I looked at the TV near the truck and began to watch the match.

John Cena had put his US Championship on the line against another newcomer, his name was, Justin Cage. Justin had a typical wrestlers build with dark hair that was colored in multiple spots.

He honestly looked a lot like me, except I was full blonde, and had a tattoo of a crown on my right shoulder.

John Cena was having trouble keeping up with Justin Cage, who seemed to be toying with Cena. I might need to be careful, or this guy may get the next spot in Evolution. I actually had known Justin a little, since he had joined Ring Of Honor about a year ago. We rarely crossed paths, so I knew little about him. But I did know he acted this way in Ring Of Honor too. Justin Cage, then finally made his move and planted John Cena with an omega driver.(For those of you who do not know what that is there are plenty of videos of it on YouTube) That was it for Cena as the cocky rookie danced around the ring arrogantly with his new belt. He was interrupted however by another newcomer named, "The Beast King". His music "Born into Revolution" by JT Machinima blared as he charged the ring in pursuit of Justin who retreated. The Beast King, was African-American and had black hair with gold streaks that went down to the middle of his back. Seeing him after fighting John Cena should be a good enough reason for anyone to get out of there. I couldn't wait to face either of those guys. I was snapped out of my intense focus when someone tapped me on the shoulder.

"You wanted to talk to me." Stacy said annoyed.

"Listen Stacy I'm sorry, but can we just keep business, business, and what we have as something separate?" I pleaded.

"What we had you mean, every superstar in this company is just in it for the money." Stacy retorted.

"Oh yeah I'm making as much as Nunzio, and he is barely keeping up anymore. I have been lucky, that I needed to get to places quickly so WWE paid for me. I haven't even been here long enough for my first paycheck." I explained.

"Okay then why did you side against your company? I thought that place was like a home to you." Stacy asked.

"Everyone will see eventually." I said. "Do you want to go see a movie then later tonight?" I asked.

"I never said we were dating." Stacy said with a smirk.

"Well I did, and that smirk means yes. Now I'm going to go get cleaned up, catch ya later." I responded and ran off to the locker room.

**A big thanks to the authors who sent in ideas for OCs**

**Blake Royal: thejoker122**

**Justin Cage: Asheel**

**The Beast King: lil26jay**

_**Chase King reunited with Stacy, and won in a cheap victory over Blake Royal. Does the future shine bright Evolution, if so,**____**what will Blake, Justin, and Beast King along with Ring Of Honor do to deny them from it? Find out next time on Road To Perfection**_


	7. What Is Right Anymore?

**I want to start this chapter off by apologizing to Asheel, who character's name was Jason Cage not Justin. I promise never to make that mistake again.**

**Also this chapter contains content that is a little iffy, but nothing too major. So if you don't want any mention of bars, hangovers and flings don't read this chapter.**

"That movie was really cheesy." Stacy said as we exited the theater.

"Tell me about it. You know you could have paid and got us a better movie to watch." I responded.

"I'm sorry, but you offered to take me to the movies and you volunteered to pay. I may have a bigger paycheck right now, but it won't be that way much longer." Stacy stated.

"Well I'm ready to get out of here, tonight was really... fun." I said.

"Yeah it was fun spending time with you." Stacy said as she pulled my head down and planted a kiss on my lips. We stayed together for a couple more seconds before she let go. "See you at RAW Monday." She winked at me as she entered her car.

Back at the hotel I immediately called AJ, and I was eager to talk to him, since I had not talked to him in almost a week.

"Hello Chase, haven't you made headlines since we last talked." AJ answered.

"Yeah no kidding, so how has it been going?" I asked.

"Well the date with Mickie went well, in fact we are already getting ready for our third date. Also TNA still sucks." AJ stated.

"Good for you and Mickie, as for TNA good luck there buddy. Also I had a date today." I said.

"Really with who, Mr. One Girlfriend?" AJ joked.

"With Stacy Keibler." I answered and he broke into laughter which silenced after a minute.

"Wait you're serious. Well good for you, you finally got someone." AJ complimented. He was about to start something else when I heard a knock on his door. "Well I gotta get that, talk to you later Chase." AJ said and hung up. I looked at the clock and noticed it was already two AM, and I had to be at the arena at ten. I decided now would be a good time to sleep, and within minutes I fell asleep.

I arrived at the arena around nine thirty since I was always thirty minutes early to everything. Sadly with me being new, I had to set up a lot for the early house show we had. Luckily I only had to supervise most things and it was quickly one o'clock so I had to start getting ready for the show.

Unfortunately I never seemed to get a script, so whatever happens I would just roll with it.

"Hello Chase." I heard a voice I did not recognize, so I quickly turned around prepared for a fight. Instead I recognized the man as Jason Cage because of his US title.

"What are you doing here? This is supposed to be a Raw event." I asked. There was clear tension between us, and anyone who saw us would probably start placing bets on who would win.

"Oh you didn't hear, I got traded over here." Jason said cocky.

"Really for who?" I questioned.

"Oh I don't know, I just know they said something that started with a C and his last name was King. I have no clue who that could be. They also sent some chump over named Randy Orton. So have fun and go tell Randy to get out of here with you. Just know, I will take good care of Stacy for you." Jason mocked and I lost it. I socked him in the jaw and a full brawl broke out. We ran into crates, tables, and walls yet nothing seemed to stop us. That was until I was shoved off of Jason by Chris Benoit, and Jason was restrained by Shawn Michaels.

"What were you two thinking?" Michaels asked us.

"You don't insult me and mock anyone I care about, and expect to get away with it." I explained.

"Yeah well both of you are going to Vince and Hunter that way they can discuss this with you." Benoit stated, and minutes later we were both in front of Vince and Triple H.

"I love it, you two definitely need a storyline together." Triple H laughed when we both told him the story.

"WHAT!?" We both shouted.

"Chase you and Orton were traded to start a Smackdown branch of Evolution, but now I think we are going to bring you back and trade off Ric." Triple H explained.

"It is too late for that." Vince said with disgust. "Chase get Orton and get out of this arena. As for you Jason you now earned yourself a fatal 4 way for that title at the next pay per view, between you, Cena, Beast King, and Chase King." Vince said. I smiled as I left the room, but I turned back quickly.

"Remember Jason, you are in the People's King territory." I joked and left the room. It didn't take me long to find Randy, and when I told him what happened he was livid. He eventually calmed down though and we left the arena to go back to the hotel. But Randy had something else planned.

"Hey Chase lets head out to a bar." Orton suggested. I was never much of a drinker, but I had to get my mind off of what had just happened.

"What the hell, why not." I agreed.

We arrived at the bar, and I immediately felt out of place wearing a t-shirt. Everyone was in a suit besides me and Randy, but he didn't seem to care. A man recognized Randy and quickly came with two shots in hand. He handed one to each of us and told us to sit down.

"Come on man drink up." Orton said and took his shot. I hesitated a little before finally deciding to take, and I was immediately wasted.

I woke up in my hotel room, with a killer headache. But that wasn't all, there was also a beautiful woman in my bed that I knew from somewhere. I tried to get up, but just couldn't. That's when I heard the girl beside me stir and moan, apparently she was hung over too. We both managed to get up about five minutes later and we turned and looked at each other and fear rushed over both of us.

"CHASE!" She shouted.

"MARIA!" I yelled.

_I apologize for the short chapter, but it is what it is. But what about Chase, he finally won over Stacy and then he had to go get wasted and wind up in bed with Maria. How will Stacy and Blake react? Find out next time on Road To Perfection_


	8. Pain & Suffering

**Two chapters in two days, what is this? Well, I have had some free time lately, and I will for the rest of the year presumably. That raises the question would you like shorter chapters every day, or longer chapters twice a week. Make sure to let me know. Anyways story time.**

"OH MY GOD, WHAT WILL BLAKE DO!?" Maria panicked and grabbed her phone.

"Its okay as long as it didn't get out there we can forget about this." I said trying to stay calm. That was until she showed me her phone. Her social media was loaded with comments about a picture on her page. I took one look at the picture and instantly knew this was one deep hole we had dug ourselves into. I didn't want to believe it, but it was right in front of me, Maria had taken a picture of us kissing at the bar last night. I started looking at some of the comments, and most were actually supportive. With things such as congratulations, and support the new WWE couple, "Charia." What kind of name is that? But then the questions started to pop up that I had been dreading. "What about Blake? I thought I saw Chase with someone else last night? What happens to the storyline now?" I sat back down on the bed, and placed my hands over my face.

"Hey, Chase, I'm sorry. I mean I didn't want this anymore than you. I just was told to come with to a bar by Torrie." Maria admitted, and a light bulb went off in my head.

"Maria, can I see your phone again?" I asked and she handed it to me. I searched for Randy Orton on social media and found exactly what I was looking for. "I knew it! We were set up." I said.

"What!?" Maria questioned and grabbed her phone back.

"Orton took me to the same bar." I told her, and as she looked at the picture of him and Torrie with their arms around each other she picked up on it too.

"Those fuckers." Maria said as my phone went off. I took a guess on who it was.

"Did you have fun last night Randall?" I asked.

"Wow hungover, and yet you still put it together." Randy sarcastically remarked. "You know, you new guys get handed everything, well not anymore. Just wait till Vince and your precious Stacy see this." Orton said and hung up.

"I see you were right." Maria stated.

"Yeah, but what do we do now?" I asked.

"I don't know what we can do now, I mean a lot of people have seen that picture now. What will Hunter say?" Maria asked.

"Hunter is probably going to want to use it in a storyline, as long as Vince doesn't fire us." I responded.

"Well let's hope for the best then. Now how do we explain this to Blake, and Stacy?" Maria questioned.

"I don't think we do." I admitted. "I mean we were both just caught cheating, how forgiving would you be?"

"I know, I just really liked Blake. I should have never listened to Torrie." Maria said and pounded the bed. I couldn't think of anything to do, besides wrapping my arms around her to try and stop her flailing.

"It will be alright Maria, just calm down before we have to pay for a new bed. We got the day off today, and won't see them until tomorrow so why don't we work on what to do." I suggested.

"Okay." Maria said with tears starting to form in her eyes.

*The Next Night*

"Are you sure you are ready?" Chase asked Maria, as they pulled up in front of the arena for a Smackdown live event.

"Yes, I'm ready." Maria responded and we got out of the the car. We made our way towards the back entrance and were greeted by Hunter.

"Chase, buddy you just seem to keep making it too easy on our creative team." Hunter joked. "I mean seriously, you got yourself a title match and a valet now."

"But, Hunter, what was posted last night was," I started but was interrupted by Maria.

"Something you can expect more of soon." Maria said. Hunter smiled patted me on the back and went back inside.

"What was that?" I questioned.

"That was getting us a storyline, if Blake and Stacy can't understand it's just that, then they weren't right for us." Maria explained and ran inside.

"CHASE! CHASE!" A roar erupted from behind, and I was greeted by a swarm of fans just outside the gates. I signed autographs for about fifteen minutes and then went inside. As soon as I walked through the door I felt a sharp pain in my face. I turned to my left to find Stacy.

"What the hell was that for?!" I yelled.

"You know exactly what it is for you son of a bitch, how could you play me like that?" Stacy asked.

"To set a storyline in motion." I responded.

"What?" She questioned. "You agreed to a storyline with her."

"It was there before last night." I lied.

"Well that still doesn't give you the right to cheat on me. I can't even look at you." She said and stormed off.

"DAMN IT!" I shouted and threw a crate into a wall.

"It isn't fun to lose your girlfriend is it?" A voice sarcastically asked. The voice belong to none other than Blake Royal. "Listen at ROH I heard you were a good guy, so what happened, did the fame go to your head."

"Nothing changed I'm still Chase King, blonde hair and all." I told him.

"Really? The ego is definitely noticeable. I hope you know this tag team match tonight is going to be fun." Blake said and walked off.

The match card was posted near the locker room so I was able to get a look at it. I couldn't have had worse people in my match.

Randy Orton & Chase King Vs. Blake Royal & Jay Briscoe

I did everything I could to make the night go quicker and it actually worked. Yet I still had no script, I mean did WWE not trust my acting.

Me and Orton waited in the ring after our entrance. Blake Royal announced his partner Jay Briscoe, and they waited on stage. The crowd started to get loud, but I had no idea why until I was thrust around and caught in an RKO.

The crowd cheered as Orton, who was now joined by Briscoe and Royal began to dominate Chase King. Hunter came out, presumably to help Chase but was kept out of the ring by Jay Briscoe. That's when Orton snuck out of the ring and grabbed two chairs. Orton lifted Chase's head a little, and slid the chair around his neck.

"You three stop this now!" Triple H shouted. However it did nothing.

Orton handed Blake the other chair and told him to go up to the top rope. Blake lined up with Chase and Blake jumped and landed the chair on his neck with a leg drop.

'I can't breathe, I can't breathe.' I thought to myself as I laid gasping for air. I looked and saw the whole locker room coming to my aid, and emts rushing with an oxygen tank. It did little to help but at least I had a little air. They rolled me onto the stretcher, and placed me in a neck brace and strapped me down. Two emts and what looked like Triple H and Beast King carried me to an ambulance. The emts stepped in followed by two more that I couldn't make out before I blacked out.

_Things just went from bad to worse than Chase. What kind of injuries did he suffer, and how long will he be out. These answers and more next time on, Road To Perfection._


End file.
